firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishri
'''Ishri', also known as The East Wind, is a powerful Gurkish Eater, and one of the more dangerous of the disciples of the Magus Khalul. She works widely throughout Styria and The North against factions supported by Bayaz. Appearance and Personality Ishri is a tall dark-skinned woman with perfect white teeth and black eyes. She moves with an improbable nimbleness, and dresses her impossibly thin body in white bandages from neck to toe, often covered in a long coat. She delights in surprising and provoking people. Powers Aside from the enhanced strength and speed that all Eaters possess, Ishri is able to appear out of nowhere, and disappear just as easily. It's implied that she also can read people's minds and has some kind of influence over the weather. History Ishri became an apprentice of Khalul in the Old Time, and so is one of the original Eaters.''The Blade Itself'', Each Man Worships Himself The First Law Trilogy Ishri is mentioned in the original trilogy, but doesn't appear in person until Best Served Cold. Yulwie recognises her as one of the most dangerous and powerful of Khalul's apprentices, along with Mamun and The Twins; possibly even a match for him or Bayaz. Bayaz mentions her during his second visit to the House of the Maker, when he is trying to figure out who has disguised themselves as Malacus Quai. For some reason, Ishri is not present with the Hundred Words during the Battle of Adua. Best Served Cold In Styria, Grand Duke Orso of Talins has begun subjugating the local city-states and through insatiable ambition seems certain to conquer all of Styria. He is being supported by Valint & Balk and Bayaz, so Ishri is sent to Styria to support Orso's strongest opponent Grand Duke Rogont of Ospria. Meanwhile, Monza Murcatto is wreaking revenge across Styria for the killing of her brother Benna by Duke Orso. After the fall of Visserine, Monza goes to meet Rogont, and offers to turn The Thousand Swords mercenary company to his side, if he can provide a company of troops to help her kill Faithful Carpi, and some gold. Duke Rogont agrees to provide the troops, and Ishri will furnish the money. However, after killing Carpi, Monza fails to take over the mercenaries herself, when Nicomo Cosca miraculously appears with plans of his own. Nevertheless, Ishri's money is enough to turn Cosca, and during the decisive battle near Ospria, Rogont and his secret Sipanese allies rout the Talinese army. With Duke Orso besieged in his fortress of Fontezarmo near Talins, Ishri provides two dozen barrels of Gurkish gunpowder to Monza and Cosca. Tunnelling under Fontezarmo, they manage to breach the fortress with the gunpowder, and eventually kill Duke Orso. In the end, Monza succeeds as Grand Duchess of Talins, one of the few stable city-states in all Styria. However, when Ishri offers an alliance between her and the Gurkish, Monza refuses, wary of siding with either Bayaz or Khalul. Monza does the same with Yoru Sulfur on Bayaz’ behalf. The HeroesCategory:CharactersCategory:Kantic Ishri has become an advisor to King Black Dow of the Northmen, who are at war with the Union and hence Bayaz; mainly scouting the Union army positions. On the third day of the battle, she uses gunpowder to push back the Union in Osrung. In the end, when Dow agrees to a duel in the circle with Calder, she despairs of the foolish savage Northman, and leaves. Sharp Ends: Tough Times All Over After Javre steals a package from Fallow she delivers it to Pombrine who sends a messenger to Ishri to let her know he has it. References